Endeavor
Enji Todoroki, also known as Flame Hero: Endeavor, is the Pro Hero (ranked No. 2) with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and the father of Shoto Todoroki. Statistics *'Name': Enji Todoroki, Flame Hero: Endeavor *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 45 *'Birthday': August 8 *'Classification': Human, No. 2 Pro Hero, Head of the Todoroki Family *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 195 cm (6'5") *'Weight': 118 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Turquoise *'Hair Color': Crimson *'Relatives': Shoto Todoroki (Son) *'Alignment': Neutrally Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Hell Flame *'Weaknesses': Arrogant and dismissive, continuous use of his abilities raises his body temperature, causing him to become weaker so he refrains from overusing his Flashfire Fist Super Moves recklessly. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn, Combustion Blast, Fiery Breath, Searing Arrow *'Voice Actor': Tetsu Inada Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level physically, Multi-City Block level+ to Town level+ with Hell Flame *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 25 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ physically, Glass GJ+ to Class TJ with Hell Flame *'Durability': City Block level physically, Multi-City Block level+ to Town level+ against fire attacks *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters with Hell Flame *'Intelligence': Appearance Enji is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short and spiky, crimson hair with turquoise eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he turns off his flames on his face voluntarily, his stubble shows. Endeavor's Hero Costume is comprised of a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms, and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a make-shift domino mask, and his boots appear to be made of flames/constantly aflame as well. He sports white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side. Personality Enji has been described by his son as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his goal to surpass All Might. His desire to surpass the number one hero has driven him in family matters too, having "created" (via quirk marriage) his children in hopes of having an offspring that could surpass All Might. This drive has followed him his entire life, and repeated failure has plagued him from a young age. He had no interest in the title or the fame of the position, instead wanting to have earned it on merit and ability. This divide in ability and ambition influenced his adult life and decisions regarding his family. Some signs of regret are shown when he contemplates on how his ambition drove his family life into pressure and abuse. Endeavor constantly pushes Shoto to try and surpass both himself and All Might so he can achieve his own goal of becoming the best. This ambition can be seen in how he ignores the rest of his children and focuses only on Shoto while preventing him from interacting with his siblings. He appeared proud of Shoto when he used his flame side during the U.A. Sports Festival, and when he chose his hero agency for workplace training. Enji has a bad temper which has been demonstrated on several occasions such as when he saw All Might's true form and shouted in rage at the number 1 hero for hiding such a state, angered that his lifelong goal seemed so pitiful. Endeavor's behavior does not go unnoticed by the public, his dismissive and aggressive behavior is a selling point to his fans. While he is a hero and possesses an amount of supporters, there are those in the public who recognize his less charismatic nature and comparing him to All Might brings doubt to the position of No. 1. According to Present Mic, Endeavor is usually not a sociable person. Despite this, his competence at solving crimes and defeating villains is unquestioned, with Endeavor having dedicated his life to studying and training to attain the top spot of the Hero rankings. History Main Skills and Equipment Hell Flame: Enji's Quirk allows him to produce and manipulate fire at will. His pyrokinetic abilities give him a wide array of both offensive and defensive techniques. He appears to be immune to other flames, and can easily control the shape and temperature of the blaze as well. His level of control enables Endeavor to utilize his flames in unorthodox ways, such as concentrating flames and heat to his feet to achieve limited flight. However, using too much of his power can deplete his stamina and ruin his physical functions. *'Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn': This attack allows Endeavor to shoot a blast of fire at his desired target. This attack is quite powerful, as it damaged High-End, and sent him flying out of the building. According to Endeavor, this attack cannot be used too much as it heats up his body a lot. Relationships * Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Todoroki Family Category:Emitter Category:My Hero Academia Characters